This Cave is not lonely, Not anymore
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: "I miss you both...so much..." he sobbed quietly, An arm went around his back, gripping his shoulder gently with it's hand... Another Bruce/Dick story YAY! My idea on the after math of "Performance". Rated K cuz i want it to be! R&R please!


AN: Okay did anyone else just see the new YJ episode! I was "aww"ing through the whole thing! I love you DICK! XDXD I loved loved loved this episode, probably my fav out of the entire series! {Spoiler Alert, Sorry! ;-) } I loved the part when he stopped at the Flying Grayson's poster, he just looked soo sad! D'= I just wanted to go inside the TV and hug him! I fully expected to see a full on flashback of his days in the circus...but alas no such flashback came... Oh well it was still an awesome episode!

So as much as i would love to ramble on and on, about how much I love Dick. That is not the reason why i am here, i have been so busy with school and projects, and the fact that i have had so much writer's block, that i haven't written any new Bruce/Dick stories for a long while! Which is a surprise, considering how much i LOVE these two!

*Realizes she's rambling again* Uhhh sooo anyhoo, i wrote this one-shot, that is based after the awesomely badass episode of YJ that hopefully most of my awesome reviewers saw. Soooo i really hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if its a little rusty, like i said I'm a bit off on writing...Also please feed the starving author!

* * *

"Hello Master Dick" Alfred greeted as the Boy Wonder enter the Batcave, exhausted.

"Hi Alfred..." Dick said trying (and failing) to shuffle back a yawn, as he parked his bike, and got off.

He looked around, noticing that the Bat uniform was still put up, untouched. Which was odd, considering that Bruce didn't have work at Wayne Enterprises today, Dick thought that his dad would be out either helping the League or patrolling Gotham on his own. Since he usually did so when Dick was on his own missions.

"...Where's-?"

"Master Bruce went to a charity event sir. Knowing how you dislike them. He chose to go on his own this time." Alfred said knowing what was about to be asked.

_I hate charity events... _He thought dully, glad that he's not there, but at the same time wishing he was... Today's 'mission' brought back some happy and some painful memories for Dick.

Though he knew from the start that going back there wasn't going to be easy, and preforming again, like he use to do when he was a kid didn't really help, and especially as someone else, but for the sake of helping the cirius not get closed down, he did it anyway...

Afterwards he was a mess, the whole way home. A couple of times he had to pull over in a deserted alley, taking deep breathes trying to keep his composure. He was over-joyed that he helped out the place he once called his home, yet extremely sad, he missed everything so much, the popcorn, the laughter from the children and their parents, the cheerful music all around the circus...he missed it all...

Only when he was nearing the Batcave entrance did he finally, calm himself to a somewhat bearable point

He looked at the ground. "Right... Hate them" he muttered disappointed, As he drove here, he had thought, wished that his dad would be here, hoping that the League had their missions under control, and their was no sign of crime in Gotham.

After what occurred only hours ago, The Boy Wonder wanted to let his composure fall, and show someone how he really felt inside about what happened to him today, he wanted _Bruce_, _his father_, to be that person, Bruce has always told him that he could come to him about anything... he wants more than ever to be hugged by his dad, knowing that Bruce has and will never judge or pity him for breaking down in front of him.

He tried to swallowed the lump growing in his throat but found that he couldn't do so. A hand suddenly was on his shoulder-

"Rough day, Master Dick?" the butler asked kindly

Thanks to his mask, Alfred couldn't fully see the tears that were forming in the thirteen year old's blue eyes.

He gave a fake grin to Alfred. "Yeah, but no more so than usual"

The well-dressed butler stared at him for a moment then patted his shoulder a little, "Very well, Good night Master Dick" he said walking away.

"Night Alfred" came his reply, he listened to Alfred's footsteps disappear, the young hero tried to move but found he couldn't, not only that but he found that his body was shacking uncontrollably.

His throat and stomach hurt, reaching up he removed his mask, the tears that were hidden behind it fell in different directions down his cheeks, making small _plop plop! _sounds as they made contact with the cold cement of the Batcave floor.

Biting his lower lip, he sank to the ground, he pulled his legs to chest and cried brokenly, gripping the black, thin pants of his uniform tightly...

"_Dick!" his mother had screamed, terrified as she and John, fell toward the ground below. _

_"NO!" Dick cried, horrified as he watch them leave him behind, falling to his knees his sobs echoed through the circus tent._

_"You make me think of a little Robin" his mother had told him before the horrific incident._

How he thought that name was nerdy at the time, now look at him... Their last moments with him, still even now after five years always made him sad, but he treasured them, more if that was possible after today, knowing that they loved him up til the end, made him feel a little better.

But only a little, he bit his lip hard... to where he tasted iron a bit, trying to get a hold of himself. He couldn't stay down here, this was not the place he wanted break down at, this place was cold, empty, silent, and _very _lonely. At least his room was warm, and he could do something in there that wasn't silent or empty, though it is lonely but three out of four isn't to bad...

He breathed in heavily, failing to choke back a sob, he attempted to get up, but his body wouldn't respond.

"I miss you both...so much..." he sobbed quietly, he pulled his legs closer to his chest.

An arm went around his back, gripping his shoulder gently with it's hand. Then black material of a suit filled his blurry right peripheral vision, _Alfred..._ he realized.. _I must have been down here longer I thought_.

"G-Go away..." he whimpered trying not to offend the caring butler that just wanted to help.

The hand gripped his shoulder tighter. "I can't do that Dick.." said a strong, concerned, protective voice

He blinked, he couldn't believe it...His dad was here! For the first time (for however long he has been down here) he feels an equal amount of relief, and sadness.

He can't look up at his father, though he knows that Bruce would never be angry for trying to help the people and place he once called his family and home. He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but he still keeps thinking that his dad would never trust him again. And the very last thing that he _ever _wanted to do was for Bruce to think that way...

He felt his father's hand brush away his tears with his thumbs gently, his lip trembled and he broke down completely. He buried his head in his father's chest, lightly guilty that he was ruining his best suit... His sobs echoed throughout the Batcave, he gripped his father's jacket,

Bruce in turn wrapped his arms around his ward, when he got a call via communicator from Barry asking how Dick was doing after his successful mission at Haley's Circus. He knew that he had to get home quickly, he needed to be here for his son.

He rubbed Dick's back lovingly. "I miss them so much!" the young hero cried

"I know son, I know" Bruce said rocking back and forth, he knew all to well that going back to the place where you were happy once with your family was never easy, he still even as an adult, had trouble going back to Crime Alley when his parents anniversary comes around.

Dick's sobs slowly turned into hiccups, then into silent tears showing that he was calming down, he still did not release his grip from Bruce's jacket.

"H-How did you?-" Dick started to ask

"I got a call from Barry asking if you were doing okay after your mission at Haley's Circus..." The Dark Knight answered instantly

Dick flinched at that. "I'm not mad Dick, I would have done the same thing if I were you..."

"Really...?" his voice sounded so small

Bruce smiled. He looked at his son and ruffled his hair "Really" and he meant it.

The Boy Wonder hugged his father again, making Bruce chuckle then embraced him as well, neither wanting to break the contact.

"I love you daddy" he said breathing in deeply, so content in his father's arm...

The Batcave was cold, silent, empty, and lonely. Sometimes Dick doesn't even want to be in here for more than a couple of minutes.

"I love you too son, very _very_ much"

But now its not anymore. Its warm, safe, strong, and protective...

He looked up at Bruce...

_Yeah it's not anymore..._

And smiled...

* * *

AN: Phew! I know that its kinda short, But I like it! took a while! But i love it nonetheless! I seriously think that they made this episode, JUST for us Bruce/Dick fangirls to write our own cute one-shots on the after math of this! I just could not resist writing about these two after watching it..I LOVE these two! So whatcha guys think?

Please

Leave

A

Review!


End file.
